Last Dance
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: Maureen requests to have one last dance before she goes. MoJo Fluff...but kind of sad too. ONESHOT


**I was having a sad day, and this just sort of popped in my head. Its not one of my normal humor fics, so i hope i did alright. **

**I don't own anything! **

**enjoy!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Last Dance**

Joanne slowly sat down on the edge of the bed next to her shivering lover. She reached out her hand and tucked a stray brown curl behind Maureen's ear.

"Joanne?" Maureen whispered in a painful tone.

Joanne kissed her cheek to give her the answer.

"Can you lay with me?" Maureen asked with her eyes still closed.

"Sure." Joanne replied as she climbed under the blankets and wrapped her arms around the diva.

Maureen laid her head on Joanne's chest and sniffled. "I'm sorry."

Joanne stroked Maureen's hair she didn't say anything, but she knew what Maureen was sorry for. It wasn't long after Collins had past away, the last one of the dying four that she became depressed. Never eating, always sleeping, and the time she was up she would surprisingly turn to drugs.

Maureen was a good liar, therefore the lawyer had no idea she had used heroin as a way for comfort. Joanne was at work during the day, and that's when Maureen would drag herself out of bed and head to the park. She would hide in an alley, sticking the needled in between her toes, so no one would see the marks, then she would hide out until she felt sober enough to go back to the apartment.

Mark was the one who caught her when he was out filming. Of course he told Joanne and she made Maureen take a blood test. HIV positive Joanne read out loud as Maureen broke down onto the floor.

Joanne couldn't have been more furious with Maureen, but she loved her, and would never dream of leaving Maureen alone at a time like this.

Now here they were cuddled in bed as Maureen struggled to fight her sickness. Joanne begged her to go to the hospital, but Maureen was too much of a diva to want to stay in a shit hole as she called it.

"Joanne?" Maureen called out as she slowly raised her head "I want to do one more thing with you before I go."

Joanne held tears back as she felt Maureen let go of all the hope she ever had. "You don't have to go now."

Tears started streaming down the diva's cheeks. "I can't do this anymore. I'm in pain, I'm always cold, and I'm not as strong as the others."

"Yes you are." Joanne said. "You're the strongest person I know."

Maureen sighed as she fell back onto Joanne. "Please don't fight me about this, I just…"

Her sentence stopped as she started coughing and crying. Joanne rubbed her back until her little fit was over.

"What did you want to do with me one last time?" Joanne asked.

Maureen smirked. "Dance."

"Dance?" The lawyer asked confused.

Maureen nodded. "I want to slow dance with you, it's what we did when we first met."

Joanne smiled. "Okay, I'll go get the radio."

Five minutes later Joanne walked back into the bedroom with a radio in her hands. She plugged it in and then went to help Maureen out of bed.

They walked to the empty space of the room and Joanne turned on a slow song. Maureen wrapped her arms around Joanne's shoulders, and Joanne around Maureen's waist.

The music filled the room as the two bodies swayed together. Maureen rested her head on Joanne's shoulder, and Joanne held her tight.

"I love being this close to you." Maureen whispered as she pulled their bodies closer.

"Me too." Joanne replied. "I love you."

Maureen nuzzled Joanne's neck and smiled. "I love you too."

The song finished and Maureen asked to go back to bed. Joanne eased her under the covers then climbed in with her. She held Maureen protectively, and listened as her breathing even out, and she was soon asleep.

It was one in the morning when Joanne awoke from a not so peaceful sleep. Maureen was still in the same position in Joanne's arms. However there was something different about Maureen.

Joanne shook her. "Maureen?"

No answer.

"Maureen?" Joanne called out a bit louder.

She checked her pulse and any other signs of life. After giving up Joanne let tears stream down her face as she reached for the phone.

She dialed the loft, and Mark answered right away, almost like he was expecting the call.

"Hello?" He asked groggily.

"Mark…she's gone." Joanne answered.

"I'm on my way." Mark said hurriedly as he hung up the phone.

All Joanne did was pull the peaceful looking brunette closer to her, she rocked their bodies together as tears spilled from her eyes.

"I love you honeybear." Joanne said over and over again as she placed small kisses on the top of her head. "I love you so much."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I can't believe i wrote it... made me cry... anyways my next fic will be a happy MoJo one... promise!**


End file.
